Considerable research effort is being expended to develop electronic logic networks that mimic the human brain. The ideal building blocks of an electronic logic networks are components that can emulate the properties of neurons. Research is focused on developing a neuristor, an electronic component that processes signals in a manner that models the behavior of neurons. Desirable properties of neurons include thresholding, pulse shaping, and a refractory period. Thresholding refers to an activation threshold for a neuron before it fires a pulse to transmit a signal. Pulse-shaping refers to the ability of a neuron to regenerate the shape of the transmitting pulses, and thus prevent attenuation and dispersal of pulses traveling throughout the transmission. The refractory period is the time during which it is difficult or impossible to initiate a subsequent action potential on a neuron after it has been fired. Thus, pulses can be transmitted through the neuron if the incoming pulses are widely separated. Some incoming pulses are skipped and not transmitted if the time interval between them is shorter than the refractory period. An ideal neuristor should be able to exhibit these desirable properties.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.